


alteration

by frausorge



Category: Das doppelte Lottchen | Lottie and Lisa - Erich Kästner
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: One change turned out to be permanent.





	alteration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaz_shirakawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaz_shirakawa/gifts).



Luise's teachers resigned themselves to seeing her concentration and math skills fall back to their original levels, and Kapellmeister Palfy had to be contented with just one daughter showing any interest in piano lessons. But another change turned out to be permanent.

"My turn to cook!" Luise announced, at least once a week. 

Their mother sometimes cast a dubious eye in the direction of the kitchen when the clatters and whistles were at their loudest. "Don't you want to go supervise?" she suggested gently.

"No," Lotte said, smiling and turning over a page in her notebook. "I trust my sister."


End file.
